


rapport in triangle and canvases

by gachacrown



Series: misukazu week 2021! [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, M/M, Second person POV, the "you" is technically izumi yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gachacrown/pseuds/gachacrown
Summary: misumi ikaruga posted: "kazu's paintings are rea~lly pretty   and they make my heart feel fluffy~"( mskz week day 4 - art !)
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: misukazu week 2021! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191824
Kudos: 10





	rapport in triangle and canvases

The storage room is where Kazunari manages to find peace and quiet to help him focus on painting — this sort of information has become common knowledge to the rest of Mankai. 

Another piece of info, one that managed to make its way to public shockingly enough, is that Misumi regularly visits him there. Sometimes he'd exit the storage to make his way to his car — something about buying acrylics for Kazu. He would spin his little Mr. Sankaku keychain in circular motions as everyone wished him a safe trip. Other times, you'd see him walk from the kitchen to the storage with onigiri hot and ready, because onigiri makes you feel nice and warm, which is just the thing Kazu needs.

If you poked your head to peer in the little gaps of the door, you'd be lucky to see Misumi on the floor lying on his stomach, propping himself up with his arms while humming a song resembling a nursery rhyme, and watching with great interest on the strokes of the brush Kazunari would make. 

If you pressed your ear to the closed door, you could vaguely make out the little murmurs and soft giggles in between. Their uncharacteristically hushed tones, like two lovers before they sleep, could fool you into thinking they weren't the Misumi and Kazunari you knew. It's the occasional mention of triangles, and sudden burst of playful whining that remind you that that is indeed them. 

Interrupting them feels like a crime, even if you manage to find Misumi sneaking in a cat without Sakyo noticing, and wonder how would it help Kazunari if the cute thing was capable of making a horrid mess on the painting. 

(Your questions are answered when you overhear Misumi casually conversing with the cat on his way to Kazu)

Neither of them have all the time in the world for each other, so they make the most of it when they can.

They live in a little bubble in the storage room; one you're too afraid of popping into and disturbing, even if Kazunari goes on autopilot and resorts to his go-to cheer. If you told the others he had just been whispering to his best friend like two lovers before going to bed, who would believe you?

**Author's Note:**

> me. i would


End file.
